The successful management of livestock requires careful control of the cost of livestock feed. This, in turn, requires an understanding of the changing development and health of the livestock being fed. Of particular interest is monitoring the trend in livestock weight and height gain; however, other measurements such as temperature are also important. Current methods of making these measurements on multiple animals are time-consuming and/or require complex or expensive equipment.